New mass data storage means provide not only for storing greater amounts of multimedia and other information, but also for more interactive data retrieval by consumers. For example, one such storage means is espoused by the “DVD Specification for Read-Only Disc, Physical, File Format and Video Specifications” (DVD Consortium 1997), hereinafter referred to as the “DVD Specification”. Other examples include further DVD-related technologies (e.g. DVD-Audio, DVD-RAM, etc.) as well as non-DVD technologies.
The Physical and File System portions of the DVD Specification defines the physical encoding and organization of data for storage on read-only digital versatile disk (“DVD ROM”) media. The Video portion of the DVD Specification defines a data set (“DVD-Video data set”) with which pre-recorded DVD-Video discs must conform in order to assure proper reading, decoding and playback when inserted into a media reader/decoder (“DVD-player”). More specifically, the Video portion specifies how “control data” and audio/video “presentation data” are encoded and ordered within the data set. The control data determines how presentation of audio/video data will proceed when the disc is played back on a DVD-player and consists of low-level state information, data structures and instruction sets which govern what kinds of functions and user operations a DVD player can perform.
The DVD Specification is further hereby fully incorporated herein by reference as if repeated verbatim immediately hereinafter.
The process of encoding and authoring a DVD movie title, as currently practiced, includes a number of separate and distinct steps requiring similarly separate and distinct expertise. After movie production, raw film and/or video footage is edited, the soundtrack is edited and mixed, and a movie film or video master is created. This master is subsequently digitized, encoded as video and audio streams and stored as data files. In accordance with the DVD Specification, the Moving Pictures Expert Group (“MPEG-1 or MPEG-2”) format is used to encode the video streams and any one or more of a number of specified formats (e.g. MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 Audio, Dolby AC-3, PCM) is used to encode the audio streams. Graphic data (i.e. still or moving images for creating menus and other presentation data) is also created and stored in conventional graphic files. Finally, authoring guidelines, the encoded audio and video stream files and the graphic files are gathered for the authoring phase.
During authoring, a DVD author utilizes the guidelines and file information to construct a DVD movie-title. The authored movie-title determines what a user of a resultant movie title will see and hear, and what kinds of interactions the user can command when the movie title is played back by a DVD-player. The author organizes the video, audio and (often author-created) subtitle files, divides the movie into segments (“chapters”), creates menus, and specifies low-level instructions. The low-level instructions will set parameters, define fixed or optional jump points and their destinations and determine the order and options by which playback of still pictures, movie chapters and associated audio tracks will proceed based on the user's menu selections and/or use of other DVD-player controls (i.e. typically using a remote control device).
Once authored, the author's organizational decisions, subtitle, chapter and menu decisions, and low-level instructions are compiled into control data, and the encoded video, audio and subtitle streams, as well as the graphic data files, are multiplexed into presentation data, which together constitute the DVD-Video data set. Finally, this DVD-Video data is converted into a “disc image layout” file, which can be used to burn a “write-once DVD-R” disc, or can be stored onto a tape to send to a DVD-ROM manufacturing plant for creating a “master” disc, which can then be used for replication.
Conventional DVD authoring systems comprise a computer system running an application-specific DVD authoring program. An exemplary, widely used conventional DVD authoring system is Scenarist-II.
Scenarist-II is essentially an attempted, nearly direct embodiment of the DVD Specification. Using Scenarist-II, an author organizes data streams, and constructs menus and DVD structures according to the DVD Specification. Top level structures (i.e. up to 99 “VTSs” and “VTSMs”, a “VMG” and a VMGM”) are constructed by selecting the structure type and then populating the structure with one or more low-level command segments (“program chains” or “PGCs”) including movie or menu references. Throughout this process, the author also selects from among available data formats, as well as from among the numerous DVD options and requisite parameters, using a number of provided lists and other data and parameter representations. Stated alternatively, all structures and PGC parameters, capabilities and references must be fully specified by the author on an ongoing basis during authoring.
Unfortunately, the DVD Specification is very complex, as are the conventional programs that attempt to embody it. Available options are extensive, as are the numerous listings of options and parameters within programs such as Scenarist-II. The potential combinations of structures and PGCs are also extensive, and many such combinations will not ultimately result in functional DVD movie-titles.
To make matters more difficult, the PGCs (i.e. basic and frequent constructs of the DVD Specification and therefore of programs such as Scenarist-II) are counter-intuitive. Often, many PGCs (including both operative and so-called “dummy” PGCs) must be used in specific combinations to provide a DVD consumer with even the most basic control capabilities. Limitations imposed by the DVD Specification must also be considered throughout the process. Thus, errors in planning and/or programming might well remain undetected until after a substantial number of structures are formed. In addition, given the sheer number of structures, PGCs, commands, options and parameters involved, identifying, locating and correcting errors is difficult and time-consuming.
Consequently, while providing extensive low-level control and an expedient authoring-to-compilation correspondence, conventional authoring systems require an extensive expertise with regard to both the DVD Specification and the authoring system itself. Further, even assuming such expertise, authoring is extremely time-consuming and is therefore typically very costly. In addition, even assuming resolution of other factors, the time and expertise required would likely prevent authoring of even a preliminary movie-title as a directorial aid during the movie production process.
A further disadvantage of conventional authoring systems is that experimentation and all but necessary modification are often compromised due to time and cost considerations. Thus, many DVD movie titles (due to limited budget to support expensive authoring time) provide a DVD consumer with only minimal playback control, navigation flexibility and interactivity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an authoring system and method that enables DVD authoring in a manner removed from the structures and low-level instruction sets of the DVD Specification, thereby reducing the time, cost and complexity of the authoring process.
There is further a need for such an apparatus and method whereby authoring can be conducted in an intuitive manner, while maximizing flexibility and access to features provided by or otherwise not in conflict with the DVD Specification.